


On the hill

by Rainmaker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Warning!, levi’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainmaker/pseuds/Rainmaker
Summary: Levi comes home.WARNING! Could be read as containing spoilers for the manga! Proceed with caution!Could be read as Levi/reader or Levi/oc as its all from Levi’s POVPLEASE NOTE: this is NOT a tie in to my ‘looking beyond’ series. I just borrowed some names.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	On the hill

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!!
> 
> This could be read as containing spoilers for the latest manga release.
> 
> After my favourite character’s untimely demise, I thought this might be a nice little tie in.
> 
> That’s all the warnings you get!

  
Levi slowly limped up the hill.

His wounds, old and new, were really starting to hurt.

‘Maybe I should have gone to see that doctor after all,’ he thought.

He finally got to the grave, easing himself down with a grunt.

“Hey. Sorry. Been busy.”

Levi plucked at the weeds that had started to grow.

“Shitty excuse I know.”

He was so tired. Careful of his leg, he shuffled round to lean against the headstone.

“Miss you...”

His eyes slipped closed and the world went dark.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Levi jolted awake.

He brought his hand up to rub against his forehead.

‘What a weird dream,’ he thought, trying to shake it off.

It was only as he brought his hand back down that he noticed the difference. His fingers were back. The vision in his right eye too. He felt whole and there was no pain or stiffness.

None. For the first time in years.

“What the fuck...?” he whispered.

Levi looked down to see he was dressed in his old Scout uniform, complete with cape and straps.

“Took you long enough.”

He knew that voice.

“Hange...”

She stood over him, amused expression on her face.   


She was really there. Right in front of him. She looked happy, an odd sort of glow about her.

And she wasn’t alone.

Behind her he saw Erwin.  
  


Mike. Petra. Eld. Arron. Moblit. Sasha. Oruo. Justin.

He could see even more beyond them.

  
He had had dreams like this before, that would turn into nightmares as soon as he went to touch them. But he could never stop himself.

He staggered to his feet, reaching for her, for them.

There was a ripple of laughter as hands went to him, holding onto him.

He was with them.

Finally.

He looked from face to face, all calm and welcoming. Hange patted at his back hard as Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder. His mouth opened to speak, to finally apologise to Erwin, but his old commander just shook his head and nudged him forward, stepping back to make way for the others waiting.

Furlan. Isabel.

He held them tight, making them both laugh.

“Hey big bro!” Isabel chirped.

When he let them go, he looked around again.

So many friends, comrades, all here with him.

But where...?

More people came to him.

Nanaba. Gunther. Iris. Daniel. Ivan.

So many friends and he was happy to see all of them.

But where was...?

He felt the happiness rushing though him begin to stutter.

She wasn’t here.

“You could just ask, you know.”

Hange again, that teasing, knowing look in her eye. He had missed it.

She and Erwin had followed him through the crowd and had watched as he had scanned face after face, searching.

“Well?” Erwin asked, expectant look on his face along with a smile.

“I forgot how much of a smug bastard you could be,” Levi grumbled in return, making Hange cackle a laugh.

Erwin just grinned, nodding his head to indicate behind him.

Levi turned and the others parted for him though still welcomed him as he passed by.

He got to the path, pausing, looking over the rolling hillside. Near the bottom a few children were running towards another group of people. Even at the distance, he could make out Noah, Marlowe and Nifa, whole and happy. He spotted the lone figure sat not far from him in the grass, watching over them.

“She sent us to welcome you. Said she didn’t want to get in the way,” said Hange still at his side. Erwin stood on the other.

“Idiot...” he sighed. He made his way towards her, but with hesitancy.

If this was hell then she’d disappear, just as she had done before in so many of his nightmares.

As he got close, he could see she looked younger, like when they’d first met.

Hearing him approach, she turned her face up to see him, giving him that gentle, loving smile.

“Hello Levi.”

He slumped down next to her, reaching out and pulling her against him. To his absolute relief, she didn’t fade away. He could hold her and feel her arms come around him to clutch him in even tighter.

They were all together again. _Finally_.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it deliberately vague as to when or how old Levi is when he died as hopefully he won’t for a long time!


End file.
